Air Boom
Air Boom was a professional wrestling tag team that consisted of Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston, both of whom compete in WWE on its Raw brand. Their team name "Air Boom" was voted upon by fans on WWE's website. History On-and-off tag teaming (2008-2010) Kingston and Bourne had first teamed up in a winning effort on Bourne's second match in the June 10, 2008 episode of ECW, against Shelton Benjamin and Mike Knox; because on Bourne's debut (as Matt Sydal), Shelton Benjamin had powerbombed Bourne into Kingston who was at ringside commentating. Bourne and Kingston would again team together on rare occasions between late 2009 to early 2010, facing the Legacy in tag matches. Debut and Tag Team Champions (2011-present) Bourne and Kingston would form an official team in 2011. On the August 15th episode of Raw, Kingston and Bourne defeated WWE Tag Team Champions David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty in a non-title match to become #1 contenders to the Tag Team Championship. On the August 22nd episode of Raw, Kingston and Bourne beat Otunga and McGillicutty to win their first WWE Tag Team Championship while teaming together. On the August 29 episode of Raw, the duo was officially named "Air Boom", and they had their first successful title defense when they defeated Otunga and McGillicutty in a rematch. The name "Air Boom" was chosen by Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston on WWE.com after the Twitter followers of WWE were asked to submit names. Out of the 11 finalists, the name "Air Boom" was chosen, which was created by combining their monikers: “Air Bourne” for "Air" and “Boom Squad for "Boom".” Air Boom went on to successfully defend their titles against R-Truth and the Miz at Night of Champions via disqualification after the Miz assaulted the referee in the midst of the match. They would then enter into a feud with Vickie Guerrero's two clients, Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, and they would successfully defend their titles against Ziggler and Swagger at both Hell in a Cell and Vengeance. On November 1, 2011, WWE suspended Bourne for 30 days for his first violation of the company's Wellness policy. Bourne finally returned to television on December 5, 2011. Air Boom then lost to Primo and Epico on the December 13 episode of WWE Superstars in a non-title match. Five days later, Air Boom's feud with the Puerto Rican duo continued at the TLC 2011 pay per view, where in a title match they defeated Primo and Epico. On the January 6 episode of Smackdown, they were defeated by Primo and Epico. At a house show on January 15, Air Boom lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Primo and Epico. On the January 16 episode of Raw, Air Boom were awarded a rematch but failed to regain the titles. The following day, Bourne was suspended again for his second violation of WWE's Wellness Policy. After this Kofi replaced Evan as a partner with R-Truth winning and losing a match respectively against various tag teams before getting a tag team title match against Primo and Epico(also involving Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger) which Kofi and Truth failed. In Wrestling *''' Double-team finishing moves''' **''Trouble in Paradise'' by Kingston (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) followed by Air Bourne by Bourne (Shooting star press) *'Bourne's finishing moves' **''Air Bourne'' (Shooting star press) *[[Kofi Kingston|'Kingston's']]' finishing moves' **Trouble in Paradise (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) **S.O.S. (Ranhei) *'Double-team signature moves' **Aided leaping corner elbow smash (Kingston) **Aided diving double stomp (Bourne or Kingston) to an elevated rope-hung opponent **Aided headscissors takedown (Bourne) **Double bulldog **Double dropkick, sometimes to an opponent in the corner **Simultaneous diving crossbodies on multiple opponents **Simultaneous suicide dives on multiple opponents *'Nicknames' **'"The Dreadlocked Dynamo"' (Kingston) **'"Air" Bourne '(Bourne) *'Entrance Themes' **"Born to SOS" by Jim Johnston ft. Mutiny Within and Collie Buddz (September 5, 2011–October 3, 2011) **'"Boom"' by Jim Johnston (October 7, 2011–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) See also *Kofi Kingston & R-Truth *Airstrike, a newer team with a similar name and motif of two high flyers External links * Profile pl:AirBoom Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:2011 debuts Category:2012 disbandments Category:WWE Tag Team Champions